Picking up the pieces
by Firehedgehog
Summary: 3 years ago Takao vanished with no trace, now on a deserted island an amnesic boy with blue eyes has been found... its time for Takao to remember the past. Both the love and teh pain.
1. Chapter 1

Here is another beyblade fic; my angel/demon series is over so I thought I'd start another. As always I have no clear idea where this will go, it depends on my mood and how people react and review. As for couples (sweatdrop), I have no idea as of yet.

Picking up the pieces

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Lost then found

      Blue hair fluttered in a gentle wind, eyes as blue as Sapphires stared off at the shifting waves at the beach. These hair and eyes belonged to no other then a sixteen-year old teenage boy; he had no name for he could remember none.

      All he could remember were the three years he had been trapped on this jungle island, three years alone except for the small animals that lived there. He wore rugged clothing long past most usefulness, thankfully because he didn't have much food on the island his growth had been stunted and he hadn't grown much... so his clothing still fit.

      Yet he had grown in other ways, he had lost the chubbiness he once had when he first woke on this island and slimmed down. He had also made his hair short using a knife he had found washed up once, his hair was now chin length and messy. He had a slim heart faces face with gentle sloping cheekbones, somehow on the god forsaken island he was on this teen had grown into a bishi.

      He really only had one object from his past, it was circular in shape and on its top was a picture of some blue dragon.

      He knew this belonged to him, if only he could remember... remember anything of his past... even his name.

      Long ago he had forgotten how to talk, after all there was no one to talk to and he didn't remember anything to talk about. So he lost that skill, but he knew that if he had someone to talk to that skill would return.

      'Still I wonder, how did I get here and who am I?' he thought confused, he had waited three years for that answer and he was still answering.

      And so a boy once known as Takao world beyblading champion to the world stared off at the ocean beyond the beach wondering... wondering of what had been and what would be.

~

      It had been a normal flight for the helicopter pilot, a beautiful day, ocean glimmering below and a beautiful blue sky above. Nothing could spoil this day, especially since he owned the helicopter and didn't have to listen to anyone's demands.

      It was at that moment the man noticed an island a mile ahead, from what he knew it was a tropical jungle island too small for any natives... it was on the map but the last time it had been explored had been six years ago.

      On the spur of the moment he decided that he would land on it, he really needed to stretch his legs and pour more gas into the tank from the small storage area in his aircraft.

      Maybe he would find something interesting, something to make himself famous or at least put his name in the newspapers.

~

      It was almost evening when it happened, for the amnesic boy it would change the rest of his life.

      At first it was a strange sound that reminded him of thunder, but it wasn't quite eight... it didn't sound like any of the sounds of the island or the ocean life.

      Quietly he slipped through the foliage almost like a ghost, it almost seemed as if he wasn't truly there... it would of put people in awe at how graceful the blue haired teen moved.

      Curious and also nervous he almost glided to the beach, carefully he peered through the branches of a thick tree to the source of the sound.

      His eyes widened in awe at the sight he came upon, a strange metal contraption was slowly lowering itself from the sky the wind its rotors causing sending sand and other things flying about.

      A word came to his mind, helicopter... apparently he at least remembered its name. Finally it landed completely and powered down, the boy was quiet... was that all that was going to happen.

      He had expected more, but he did wonder if this helicopter was alive... maybe that was how it moved. It did look funny, especially with the thing on its top that circled and made wind.

      Suddenly his ears caught another sound; his eyes gleamed as the helicopter actually opened. With great interest he watched; he made a silent gasp as a figure stepped out... a human figure.

      He had seen many figures on the island, all animals... but this was the first time he had seen another human.

      Yet he felt fear, would this human hunt him as animals hunted other animals... would he be nice... he had so many questions ands fears about this other human.

      No... he would not confront this person yet; he needed to watch this human more. But he was sure of one thing; he would definitely meet this human face to face before the other human left.

~

      The owner of the helicopter sneezed as he stepped onto the sandy beech; he sighed... looked like his allergies would be acting up while he was here.

      But he was glad that he had stopped, the day had passed quicker then he had thought and night was coming. Tonight he would camp in his helicopter with a fire to keep away the animals.

      Quickly he started gathering wood for a fire and rocks to go around it, twenty minutes later he had quite a pile of wood and started to set up his sleeping arrangements inside the helicopter.

      It was around... well quite late when he started supper, boiling water from his canteen in a pot he started readying himself some ramen.

      It was then that he realized something, he could feel something watching him... but wasn't this island empty of human life.

      'Looks like they were wrong, better not make any fast moves or I could get hit by some weapon or even scare whoever it is off' he thought, with that in mind he decided to ignore his watcher and just cook dinner.

      It was almost done when he went off to some bushes to take care of some business.

      What he came back to he did not expect to see; at his campsite was a figure... and to his shock it was a young boy. From what he could guess the boy was from Japan like himself, in the wan light he could see the boy had dark hair and looked like it had been hacked short with a knife at least.

      The clothing looked ready too fall off, looked like the kid had been on the island for awhile.

      He frowned at this, how would he deal with this... he wasn't good with children. The boy was probably alone, how long he had been here he didn't know but from the way the kid was looking at the helicopter it had been a very long time.

      Carefully he stepped towards the camp; he stopped ten feet from the fire not wanting to startle the kid. He stayed silent for a few minutes, finally after staying still long enough the kid noticed him but didn't run away like he had feared.

      Knowing the kid saw him he walked to the fire where his dinner waited, sitting down he pulled out some bowls. He had enough to share, and looked like the kid hadn't eaten right in quite a while.

      To his startlement the kid settle across the fire from, a curious gaze at the ramen. As he put the ramen in the bowls he realized the kid was actually older then he thought, he looked to be a very small sixteen-year old.

      "Hungry kid?" he asked, sapphire eyes studied him then nodded. Slowly he passed the bowl to the teen, at first the teen studied it as if he didn't know what it was then slowly began to eat it.

      A smile came to the small teen's face, apparently he liked the food. Slowly he himself ate his own food; he watched the teen as he did. His eyes narrowed not liking what he saw, A scar was almost invisible by the boys left temple... a head Trama then... could mean lots of things.

      Finally they both finished eating; they both put the bowls down and looked at each other. Th teen said nothing but remained quiet; looked like he would have to start the communication lines. But at least the boy had eating something filling for a change.

      "So Kid, what's your name?" he asked, the boy frowned at him... maybe he was wrong and the kid didn't speak Japanese.

      "Let's try this again' he thought, he would introduce himself first.

      "I'm Yamato, Yah-Mah-toe," he said pointing to himself, he also said it slowly so the kid would be able say it properly.

      "Yamato?" the kid said frowning, at first Yamato thought it was his imagination... for it was just a soft whisper and in a rough voice. Then his eyes opened wide, the kid had spoken his name... and then he realized why the kid probably hadn't spoken yet.

      The teen probably hadn't spoken in years so hadn't really known how to, also he had a feeling the kid didn't remember much of his past.

      "Yeah Yamato, you?" he asked pointing to the blue haired teen.

      The boy frowned then shook his head; this wasn't good.

      "Kid, do you even know your name?" he asked, a complete downcast look came to the teen face.

      That explained a lot, amnesia... it had to be.

      "Kid, do you want to come with me... get of the island?" he asked, blue eyes widened and the kids head nodded wildly.

      "Good, have anything you want to take with you?" he asked, the boy nodded. Then before Yamato could say anything the teen had ran out of sight, he frowned... he hoped the kid wasn't running away.

      Ten minutes later the kid returned; something was clutched in his hands. Smiling he sat down by the fire, Yamato was instantly curious of what the kid had gone to retrieve.

      "So kiddo, what did you go get?" he asked, the teen frowned the held it up so that Yamato could see.

      A circular object lay in the boy's slim hands; Yamato smiled when he saw what it was.

      "A beyblade, looks like you were into the game before you got here... somehow. Maybe we can use this to find out where you came from and who you were," Yamato said, the teen smiled and nodded.

      "Come on kid, lets put some of my clothing on you... it will be warmer and you can sleep in my sleeping bag tonight," Yamato said. Then talking a very confused teen into the helicopter; Yamato started to dress the boy into some of his clothing... no way was he going to let the kid stay in those rags any longer.

      Awhile later he lay on a blanket in the helicopter, he gaze settled on the sleeping form of the blue haired teen. He was very curious of who he was and how he had ended on the island, but once they got back to Japan he would find out.

      The kid needed to know, also the kid would need his family to learn all the things he had lost to amnesia... he was only glad he had gotten here in time before the kid had forgotten he was human.

TBC

FH: A serious more realistic fic then my last beyblade fic, oh well... I'm going to continue this fic even if people don't like it. I want people to tell em what couples you want, this has a good chance to end up as either a Kai/Takao or Tala/Takao couple fic.

R.Calumon: Now we can go to bed, this story came to us late at night and finished writing the chapter after midnight.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is chappy two, hoped you like the first... if not too bad. Anyway I would love fan art; I'd love a cute picture of Takao when he was on the island. Enough chit chat, onto the story. I own nothing but the story line and some characters like Yamato.

Picking up the pieces

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Shattered

Dr. Anne Hikari stood silently, her raven hair fluttered gently around her face in an early morning breeze. Three hours ago they had been contacted by the authorities, apparently a helicopter pilot had landed on a tropical island and come upon a castaway.

The pilot Yamato had gotten in contact with the authorities as soon as his helicopter was near enough to get in contact.

Once they arrived she was to take him to the hospital to be examined; they had to make sure nothing else was wrong with him other then amnesia. They had no idea of the boy's age or name. Only the fact he was Japanese and at least understood the language. Already Yamato had told them what he had found out, the kid hadn't spoken for a long time and would have to be taught to talk again, also the boy's only possession was a beyblade he still had from his past.

Finally something appeared in the sky, narrowing her eyes she saw that it was the helicopter they were waiting for. Slowly and carefully the metal lowered and landed, Anne didn't move till its blades stopped moving.

Finally the door opened and two figures excited the helicopter, the first was a man with greying hair who had to be Yamato. The second was a small teen, who could have been thirteen for all she knew, her patient.

He was dressed in the pilots extra clothing; he wore a pair of shorts and a loose T-shirt that had the Kanji word Wind across it. He also had the man's leather coat on; he was looking around with large rather confused and frightened eyes.

Anne still didn't move; she had to be careful... in cases like this you had to gain the patients trust and she didn't want to scare him off. She watched as the authorities walked over to talk to the man, the boy obviously nervous hid behind the man.

Finally after ten minutes the man Yamato and the boy walked over, actually the boy followed while staying behind Yamato.

"Hi, your Dr. Hikari?" the man asked, she nodded and smiled.

"And you must be Yamato, the one who found the boy," she said, smiling they shook hands. Yamato moved slightly and she got a better look at her patient, he had large gentle blue eyes that shone like Sapphires and his blue hair looked like it had been hacked shorter with a knife. He was awfully malnourished and short for his age, but in his situation that was expected... from her guess she guessed he was around the age sixteen.

"Kiddo, this is Dr. Hikari... she'll be looking after you for now so you'll have to go with her now," Yamato told the blue haired teen, blue eyes widened showing fear.

Quickly the boy grabbed his arm fearfully and held on, Anne smiled softly... at least the boy trusted Yamato.

"Yamato, why don't you come with us to the hospital... then he won't be totally with strangers," she suggested, the man looked thoughtful and looked at the boy still hugging his arm.

"Might as well, you can let go kiddo... I'll be going with you," Yamato said, the boy blinked and smiled.

"Yamato," the boy said happily and hugged the man, Yamato looked embarrassed but didn't tell the kid to let go... the kid had enough to worry about.

OoOoO

He did not like this, not at all.

The metal thing Yamato had told him was called an Ambulance he did not like, it moved on it's own and he didn't like being inside the metal beasts.

The boy looked around nervously; the only people who were in the back of the ambulance with him were Yamato and a woman who said to call her Anne.

He hadn't called her that yet, he had only spoken Yamato's name since he had been found... and that had only been twice.

Silently the amnesic boy bit his bottom lip nervously; everything was so confusing... maybe he should have stayed on the island where at least he knew everything.

'But then, I wouldn't have a chance to find out who I am' he thought finally, and that was that. He so wanted to know who he was, his age, his name... did he have a family.

'So many questions, and I know none of the answers' he thought sadly, answers he knew that he had once known.

As the ride went on he felt his eyelids become heavy and a small yawn escaped his mouth, he wasn't used to the motions of the ambulance and he felt himself being lulled into sleep.

The next thing he knew, sleep ambushed the blue haired teen.

OoOoO

"Looks like all this was too much for him," Anne said, Yamato nodded.

As he fell asleep the blue haired teen had curled up on his seat, how he did that on such a small space was amazing... but he did it anyway to their amazement.

"So, what type of tests will the hospital be doing?" Yamato asked curious, he knew the boy had to be scared... heck he would have been scared if he was in the kid's place.

"Well, we will have to do some blood tests to make sure no nasty illnesses are in him so we can get rid of them. Also the blood test will help us find out who he is. Also some other tests, intelligence, physical... a lot to say the least," Anne said with a frown, Yamato sighed knowing that this would be a long day for the kid.

"Were here," the Doctor said as the ambulance began to slow, soon the ambulance stopped. The door's, to the back of the ambulance was opened by another Doctor.

"I'll wake the kid up," Yamato said, with that in mind he placed a gentle hand on the blue haired teens shoulder.

That was all it took to wake the teen up, he looked around wildly till he realized where he was and that the only familiar person 'Yamato' was still there.

"Were here kid," Yamato told him, the boy yawned silently and uncurled.

A few minutes later the three were out of the ambulance, luckily the boy wasn't too startled when the ambulance drove away without them.

"Welcome to the place you'll be staying for the next while," Anne said, the boy didn't answer for he was looking at the large building in front of them.

"Let's head inside then," Yamato said, with that the three of them started walking to the hospital with the boy looking around with amazement... and yes a bit of fear at the unfamiliar surroundings.

OoOoO

He looked around with curiosity and fear; the halls were long and mostly white in colour. Strange smells filled the air; they were unfamiliar and were annoying also.

He found for every step Yamato and Anne took; he would have to take two or three. He found it annoying that everyone was taller then him, it was almost as if everyone was taller then himself.

His eye twitched a bit at that thought, he so hoped that wasn't the case.

Everything was so overwhelming to him, his mind buzzed... everything was so different. So confusing, everything was so new... shouldn't he at least recognize something at this point?

Finally they came to a room, a simple room containing a bed with a privacy curtain, there was also a large window that looked down at a large green area... a park he realized… somehow he remembered what that type of place was.

"This, will be your room for a while kiddo," Yamato said looking at him, sapphire coloured eyes looked at him sadly.

He knew, sadly enough… that while Yamato was the first friend he met. That Yamato would soon leave him, after all Yamato was an adult and he a child.

He only hoped, that when the time came. He'd know who he was and have more friends.

OoOoO

It had been three years; three years that made him feel dead inside.

It was beautiful out, but to his empty heart the world seemed a grey haze of nothingness.

When had this started?

Yes… when Takao had left his life…

Inside he had died.

"Takao..." he whispered, he stared at the sky with his crimson eyes that seemed to burn with an unearthly fire.

Then he fell back into silence, and without another word Kai walked away ignoring the admiring looks maybe people gave him.

After all, the world was dead without the bluenette at his side.

OoOoO

Kyouji or chief as most knew him, was the brain's behind the bladebreakers. Kai was the leader, Rei was the sneaky one and Max the hyper lets go for it blader.

And Takao… the one who had always seen a way out, a way to the top... the one everyone could always count on.

Everything had started falling apart the moment Takao had vanished, Kai kept falling into depression and moodiness even more often… enough that even his fangirls avoided him when he went into that state.

Max kept on looking over his shoulder, a fear that another of their group would vanish with out a trace.

Rei; had gone back to his village and when he returned… it seemed as if he had learned more then a new beyblade move.

Himself… he felt insecure, he bladed a bit more… but he felt incomplete. Takao had been his best friend, a brother in way... without him he felt out of the loop.

What was worse; was that no one truly knew if Takao was alive or not so there couldn't be any closure.

OoOoO

Max had to force himself not to turn to look as a sound alerted him: ever since Takao had vanished he had become paranoid... very paranoid.

Unknown to the others, he had actually had a breakdown a year ago… to prevent that again he had therapy.

Why had Takao vanished, he would never leave... just leave like that so Max knew someone had taken him... kidnapped.

Who knew if he was alive, or if he was alive what condition he was in.

If this person returned, would he take another of his friends… would he take him?

Kami-sama he hoped not.

OoOoO

Rei leaned against a tree, his eyes narrowed to slits. The world around him was normal, but he always had to watch.

If he stopped, he might loose another friend… in a way a brother.

After Takao had vanished, he had gone home… to learn something… something that could save all their lives.

Yet, he had promised not to reveal what he learned to anyone outside his family.

He had learned, the trade of the assassin… also that of a protector, he would never let anyone take away his family again.

One day he would track down the monster that took away his brother, and when that day came it would be the monsters end.

Until, anyone who tried to steal away or kill his friends…

Would soon meet cold steel.

TBC

I'm so sorry about taking forever; Writers block hit and only lately did another author hit me with some ideas…and help me find out what Kenny's Japanese name was. 

Hopefully next chappy will appear much much faster.

Totally-out-of-it is the beta for the fic now, clap everyone for someone actually getting me to write.


End file.
